ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Love (John Smith 10)
Story A Plumbers ship lands in the forest. Magister Patelliday and a few human Plumbers disembark. Kevin was there, waiting for them. Patelliday: What’s the situation? Kevin: We’ve got one in critical condition, and four dead. Only one body though. The others were obliterated. Patelliday: You two! Get the injured on board! (The humans run, and get Charles on a stretcher.) Charles: Ahh! Make it stop! (Take him aboard.) Patelliday: Who’s the deceased? Kevin: John Smith. Patelliday: Such a shame. I was looking forward to meeting him. (Sees Alien X floating nearby.) Who’s that? Kevin: Does it matter? Gwen and I are taking him to Azmuth in the morning. Which reminds me, can you locate him for me? Patelliday: Shouldn’t be a problem. (The Plumbers come off the ship, grabbing the shrouded body and taking it aboard.) All right. I’ve got to get the injured to the base. Kevin: Patelliday. Do you think you can keep John’s death on the down low for now? Tell your superiors if you need to, but, this shouldn’t be revealed yet. Patelliday: Understood. Goodbye. (Gets on the ship, and it takes off.) End Scene Julie barges into her house, and runs up the stairs. Mr. Yamamoto: Hold on, young lady! Where have you? (Julie slams the door to her room. Then, Gwen comes in the front door.) Gwen: Hello Mr. Yamamoto. Mr. Yamamoto: Gwen. What’s going on? Gwen: I’m, uh, not really sure. I know that, uh, she and John got in a fight, and she’s really upset. Uh, if you don’t mind, I’m going to spend the night. Thank you! (Runs up the stairs, and goes into Julie’s room) Mr. Yamamoto: (sighs) Julie was sitting on her bed, crying. Gwen: Hey, look, I know your upset. Julie: He saved me. He died to save me. I, I just, can’t accept it. I won’t accept it. Gwen: I know, I can’t believe it either. But he’s gone. (Julie starts crying again.) Tomorrow, Kevin and I are heading to meet with Azmuth. We need to get the Omnitrix off Lucci. Julie: Can I go with you guys? Gwen: Um, I’m not. Julie: Please. I need to speak with him as well. Gwen: (sighs) Fine. Let’s try and get some sleep. End Scene Kevin’s ship is flying through space, when it approaches a planet. Alien X was floating in the cockpit, while the others were at the controls. Kevin: According to Patelliday’s coordinates, that’s Galvan Prime II. Julie: What happened to Galvan Prime? Gwen: It was destroyed by the Highbreed. Kevin: Azmuth created a second planet in case something like that happened. I’m going to attempt to contact down on the planet. (Activates the radio.) Azmuth: (over radio) Hello? Who is this? Kevin: Plumber Kevin Levin. Azmuth: What do the Plumbers want with Kevin: John Smith is dead. The Omnitrix is on an alien named Rob Lucci, and he’s currently stuck in alien form. Requesting permission to land. Azmuth: (sighs) Fine. I’ll allow it. Kevin’s ship lands outside Azmuth’s tower. They walk inside and up the stairs. Kevin has Alien X on a lease, and was dragging him around, since he was floating. They arrive at the top floor, and arrive at Azmuth’s lab. Azmuth: A Celestialsapien? Rob Lucci turned into a Celestialsapien? Gwen: John trapped him in this form. Can you remove the Omnitrix? Azmuth: Of course I can. (Jumps and hits Omnitrix symbol. Lucci reverts, and the Omnitrix falls to the floor.) Lucci: My Omnitrix! Return it to me! (Lucci is then hit on top of the head, and was out cold. Technorg appears behind him.) Azmuth: Thank you Technorg. Will you please dispose of him? Technorg: Of course. (Grabs Lucci and drags him away. Azmuth then picks up the Omnitrix.) Julie: Now that that’s done, what can we do? Azmuth: (looking puzzled) Do what? Julie: Save John, of course! We have the Omnitrix! There must be something we can do! Azmuth: (sighs) Look, child. This is the destiny for all those who try to take the title hero. That being said, he ensured that the Omnitrix couldn’t be used for harm. Maybe he was a hero. Paradox: Yes. It was John’s time. (They all turn to see Paradox.) He was a great hero, but even they can’t beat the clock of death. Julie: Time? That’s it! Gwen: What’s it? Julie: One of his aliens. The one he calls Clockwork, it has the ability to travel through time! Kevin: What alien are you talking about? Julie: The one he used against Hex. He went back in time and gave Gwen the spell book in the past. Gwen: That was John? I remember that day, though I don’t really remember him there. Julie: Azmuth! I need the Omnitrix! Azmuth: No. I was reluctant to allow John to keep it, but I will not allow you to use it. Julie: Fine! (Swings her arm, and swipes the Omnitrix from Azmuth, knocking him down. She puts the Omnitrix on her left wrist.) Azmuth: Stop her! (Julie activates and slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Clockwork. Her body was slightly skinnier than usual. A green circle forms around Clockwork, and she disappears.) You have to stop her! Kevin: Why? What’s the big deal? Azmuth: Chronosapiens can’t travel through space. Only through time. So she’ll end up in the past of this planet. Gwen: So? Azmuth: I created this planet only 200 years ago. If she goes any further. Gwen: Then she’ll arrive in empty space, and suffocate. Azmuth: Exactly. Gwen: Paradox, can you (sees Paradox was gone) Where’d he go? Kevin: Don’t you have a time travel spell in one of your books or something? Gwen: I’m not sure. Even if I did, we’d have to go back to Earth, get the book, and come back here. It’s too much time. Azmuth, you must have an easier way. Azmuth: (Grumbles as he walks away. A door that was just big enough for him opens, and he enters it. He comes back, carrying a partially completed Omnitrix.) Kevin: Is that? Azmuth: Yes. I’ve been working on a new Omnitrix. But it’s incomplete. However, it has a working transformation sequence. You’ll be able to turn into the Chronosapien and follow her. Kevin: How will we know where she went? Gwen: Maybe, (taking the incomplete Omnitrix) if I combine my powers with Clockwork’s, I’ll be able to track her through time. Kevin: Okay. Give it a go. Gwen puts the Omnitrix on her wrist, and activates it. She slaps it down, turning into Clockwork. The protrusion on her head starts to spin, as Clockwork’s eyes turn magenta. Clockwork: Found her! (Creates a green time circle, enveloping her and Kevin. The two then disappear. End Scene A flash of green light occurs, and Clockwork appears in a swampy area. Clockwork reverts, revealing Julie. Julie: I made it. (Looks around) Where am I? Well, I better start walking. (Julie starts walking, and stubs her foot on a rock.) Ow! Ow! Okay. I need an alien. (Tries to activate Omnitrix, but it doesn’t work.) Are you serious? The rock starts beeping, and Julie turns to look. The rock moves, and a section of the ground moves as well. It reveals stairs, and Julie goes down. Afterwards, the ground moves back, trapping Julie. Julie: Great. Where am I? (Starts walking down the hall, entering an underground base.) Well, I’m guessing that I’m not on Earth, so maybe I’m still on Galvan. Suddenly, a series of security robots appear, and open fire at Julie. Julie hides behind a console, and activates the Omnitrix. Julie: Finally! (Slaps it down. She turns into Diamondhead, although their were no crystals in her back, and the point of her head was dull. Her body was slightly slimmer. Diamondhead: This’ll work. Diamondhead comes out and charges the robots. They fire lasers at her, but she raises her arms, reflecting the lasers. She charges and punches a robot, destroying it. Diamondhead: (panting) This is harder than it looks. How do I fire the crystals? Diamondhead is hit from behind, knocking her down. She tries to get up, but a robot steps on her, keeping her down. Diamondhead reverts, and the robot gets Julie to her feet. The robot takes her to the chambers of Azmuth. Azmuth: A human is the intruder? How’d you get in? (Looks at her wrist) And how in the blazes did you get my Omnitrix? End Scene Clockwork and Kevin arrive in the exact same location that Julie had arrived. Clockwork reverts. Kevin: How far back are we? Gwen: 6 years. Come on. The sooner we find her, the sooner we can get back. (Two start walking.) Kevin: Can you find her? (Hits foot on a rock) Ow! Stupid rock! Gwen: This doesn’t make sense. I can’t find her. Maybe she’s not here. Wait! (The rock starts beeping, then moves, a section of the ground moving as well. Kevin gets caught up in this, and he falls down the stairs.) She’s underground. (She turns and runs down the stairs, past Kevin.) Come On! Kevin: Ug. I’m up. I’m up. (Runs after Gwen.) They turn down a hallway, where they are spotted by security robots. The robots open fire. Gwen raises a mana shield. Gwen: We can’t waste our time here! We have to find Julie! Kevin: I found a door. Give us some cover. Gwen: Camouphlat Vaporis! (Steam forms in the air, blinding the robots. Kevin opens the door, and the two run inside.) Kevin: Why didn’t we just smash the robots? Gwen: The longer we stay, the more we can damage the timeline. We have to Kevin: Find Julie and get out. I know! I heard you the first 7 times. Voice: Who are you? (Gwen and Kevin turn, and see a Galvan standing there. His eyes are green and he’s wearing green robes.) Kevin: Who are you? Galvan: How dare you, a homo sapiens, speak to me like that. Gwen: Well, we’re looking for another human who has broken in here. You wouldn’t happen to know where she is? Galvan: Hm, there’s a high possibility that I may have an idea of the location, but in exchange, (eyes opening wide) I desire the Omnitrix from your wrist. Gwen: What? Galvan: It’s incomplete, several years away from being completed at that. With my superior intelligence, I can complete it. Gwen: Well, uh. Galvan: I’ll take that as a yes. (The Galvan jumps onto her arm, and hits the Omnitrix, and it comes off. The Galvan picks it up, and puts it in a compartment in the wall. He then walks over to another wall, and puts his palm on it. It opens a passageway, big enough for a human to go through.) Through here is Azmuth’s lab, where he’s currently interrogating the human you’re looking for. Gwen: Thank you. (Gwen and Kevin go through the passageway, and it closes.) Galvan: Hm, and now I, Albedo, will be able to build a better Omnitrix than Azmuth ever could. Kevin: Why’d you give him the Omnitrix? Now the only guaranteed way back to our time is to hope that Azmuth hasn’t confiscated Julie’s Omnitrix. Gwen: Relax. Azmuth is smart. He’ll realize that we’re from the future, and let us go. Kevin: I hope you’re right. In Azmuth chamber, Azmuth comes back to Julie, who was chained to the wall. Azmuth: I’ve seen that this isn’t my Omnitrix on your wrist, though it is of similar design. So I ask, who sent you to destroy my prototype? Julie: No one. I came alone, of my own accord. Azmuth: Nonsense. No human can create the Omnitrix. (The door opens, and Gwen and Kevin come in.) More? Gwen: Azmuth! That Omnitrix is yours, from the future. Azmuth: Future? Kevin: We used something called a Chronosapien to get here. Azmuth: Of course. Hm. How far forward in time? Gwen: Six years. Azmuth: In six years. That is much sooner than I ever expected to finish it. Very well. (Snaps his fingers, and Julie is freed.) I’ll have to work faster, to ensure this happens. Leave, now, and stay in your own time. Kevin: Will do. Julie. Julie: Got it. (Slaps down Omnitrix, and turns into Clockwork. She creates a green circle at their feet, and they disappear in a green light.) End Scene Clockwork, Gwen and Julie arrive back in Azmuth’s lab, and Clockwork reverts. Azmuth: Took you long enough. Julie: Wait. You knew this was going to happen? You knew that John would die? Azmuth: No. As soon as you went back in time, I realized what was to happen. However, I wasn’t sure how you would get back. Now, the incomplete Omnitrix. Gwen: Sorry, uh, we sort of left it in the past. Azmuth: WHAT? YOU LEFT IT BEHIND? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THAT WILL AFFECT OUR TIME? Kevin: Could be worse. You don’t have tentacles growing out of you. Azmuth: (growls) Kevin: Come on. Let’s go. Azmuth: Hold on. Julie, the Omnitrix. (Julie removes the Omnitrix, and gives it to Azmuth.) At least this wasn’t a total disaster. Characters *Julie Yamamoto (main character) *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Azmuth *Paradox *Magister Patelliday *Human Plumbers *Mr. Yamamoto *Technorg *Albedo Villains *Rob Lucci *Charles *Security Robots Aliens By Lucci *Alien X By Julie *Clockwork (x2) (main alien) *Diamondhead By Gwen *Clockwork Trivia *This is the first episode that John isn't in. *Albedo obtains an incomplete Omnitrix. *This is the first time that an alien form is used by two different people in the same episode. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Rob Lucci Arc Category:John Smith 10: Time Travel Arc